


It Happened at the Azure

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: After a tough hunt, Dean just wants to make things special with Cas.





	

It was an especially hard hunt. They were all beat up, covered with blood (not theirs at least) and dirt. They were in search of a motel for the night.

 

Dean kept glancing in the rear view mirror at Cas, who was looking out the side window. Dean was thinking about  _ them.  _ They had become a ‘them’ just a week ago, when Dean finally got his head out of his ass and admitted how much he cared about Cas. 

 

He still wasn’t sure what changed but finally, he just had to admit it to himself and then to Cas. They had had one night in the back of the Impala but it wasn’t as good as it could have been. The car was cramped and one or the other of them kept banging an elbow or a knee or hitting their head on something. And ever since then, they had been on this hunt.

 

They were forced to stay, all three of them, in the same room, and anyway, it was a hard hunt. But now, it was over. 

  
  


Sammy spoke up and startled Dean out of his thoughts.”There’s a motel with a vacancy sign up there.” Dean looked and saw a sign that said, ‘The Azure Motel’

 

Dean pulled in and went in the office to get a room. But when he saw they had more than one room available, he made a decision. He got two rooms, several rooms apart from one another. When he went back to the car, he threw a room key to Sammy.

 

“Cas and I are going to be in one room. You get one to yourself for a change.”

 

Sammy looked at him oddly but didn’t say anything. Dean glanced back at Cas. Cas was just looking at him intently.

  
  


The room was painted a sort of ocean blue and the room was decorated with cheap prints of beach views with crystal azure water. It wasn’t as bad as some places they stayed in. Dean threw down his duffle and turned to Cas.    
  


“Come on, angel, we need a shower.” He grabbed Cas by the hand and let him into the bathroom. He reached in and turned on the water to let it heat up. He pulled Cas’ trench coat off his shoulders and let it fall. Then he pulled Cas’ tie loose and unbuttoned his shirt.

 

Through all of the undressing, Cas just stood there and watched Dean. He never said a word. When Dean had him naked, he just took off his own clothes and got in the shower. He held out his hand to Cas, who took it and stepped in behind him.

 

Dean grabbed some shower gel off a shelf and began to soap up Cas’ chest. He leaned in and kissed his angel, who kissed back. But Dean didn’t want to get anything started in here. Shower sex was complicated and he wanted it to be perfect this time. He washed Cas all over and let him stand in the spray to rinse. Then Cas did the same for him.

 

They stepped out, drying with the stiff, scratchy motel towels. Then Dean took Cas by the hand again and let him to the king size bed. He gently pushed Cas down, and Cas scooted up to where his head was on a pillow. Dean crawled over him, straddling his body.

 

Dean kissed Cas. He pressed his lips to Cas’ and ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip. Cas opened for him and Dean let the tip of his tongue slide into Cas’ mouth. It felt so right, so wonderful that Dean could feel his cock getting heavy. He explored Cas’ mouth and ran his tongue along Cas’. Cas responded with a moan.   
  


Dean moved his kisses to Cas’ jaw and then down his throat. Cas had his hands digging into Dean’s back and it aroused Dean even more. He licked along Cas’ chest, sucking first on one nipple and then the other. Cas was moaning louder.

 

Dean ran his lips along Cas’ body, then he kissed the head of Cas’ very hard cock. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and the next thing he knew, he was on the bottom and Cas was above him. He never ceased to be amazed at Cas’ strength. He accepted the new position happily,

 

Cas took Dean’s cock into his mouth and Dean gasped at the feeling. It was wet and hot and amazing. Cas ran his mouth up and down the shaft and Dean was struggling to not thrust up into Cas’ mouth.

 

Then Cas; mouth was gone and Dean heard himself whine. But Cas was licking over his balls and that cut the whine off. Cas lifted them and licked under them and Dean groaned.

 

Then Cas pushed Dean’s legs up and Dean lifted them up to his shoulders, giving Cas complete access to him. Cas sat back for a second and just looked at Dean’s tight pink hole, then he had his mouth on Dean and Dean felt like his head was going to explode. He moaned and gapsed.

 

Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s anus and then shoved his tongue inside. Dean grabbed Cas’ head and fisted his hair. He didn’t press at all, he just held on. Cas had his hands on Dean’s ass and was holding on tight. Dean thrashed his head from side to side and began to moan,. “Oh Cas… Cas… it’s good… Cas..”

 

Cas reached for the duffle and fished out the lube. He pulled away from Dean and lubed up his hand. He leaned over and pushed one finger into Dean slowly. Dean gasped again and pushed against Cas’ hand.

 

Slowly, Cas worked up to three fingers and he was using them to fuck Dean. Dean reached a point where he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Cas… please… please fuck me now…”

 

Cas pulled his fingers out and began to lube up his cock. “I won’t fuck you, Dean.”   
  


Dean’s eyes got big, until Cas added, “But I will make love to you.”

 

Cas lined up his cock and pressed the head into Dean. Dean groaned and said, “”More, Cas… need more now…”

 

Cas sunk into Dean fully and began to move in and out, back and forth and Dean grabbed him and pulled him on top for kisses. He needed Cas’ mouth, needed every inch of Cas. he held onto the angel with a quiet desperation, his legs wrapped around Cas’ hips. He met every thrust and held with every pull back.

 

Dean completely ignored his own cock, it was nothing to him at the moment. His entire being was just focused on Cas, Cas inside him, Cas over him. It was all he wanted, all he needed in life. Just Cas.

 

Eventually, Dean felt his balls begin to tighten and that familiar heat spread out into his belly. His cock hadn’t been touched once but he was coming. It just seemed right to him. He groaned out to Cas that he was going to cum and then he did, shooting strings of cum all over his belly and chest. It was incredible, amazing, wonderful, he felt his hole tighten around Cas, and then Cas was coming too. The feeling of Cas’ hot cum filling him was as good as his own orgasm.

 

Dean told Cas that he loved him, and Cas told him he loved Dean too.

  
  
  


In the morning, they met up with Sammy at the car. Both Dean and Cas had huge smiles and Dean called out, “Morning, Sammy. Beautiful day, huh?”

 

Sammy just smiled. It was past time as far as he was concerned. 

 

“Yeah, Dean, Cas… Beautiful day.”

 


End file.
